


Conquer

by Celestlian



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a random idea I had, idk - Freeform, live action crossover, villain/heroine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Kingsleigh returns to Wonderland...to find it's not Wonderland at all. A new ruler, who goes by the name of Peter Pan, has conquered Wonderland and has given a new name to it: Neverland. Alice knows she must try and win it back...or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing she noticed was that the flowers had lost their cheery smiles. They weren't chattering. They had wilted; their heads hung down, almost in shame. Some of the flowers had turned grey and lost all their colour. Immeditely, she knew something was going on. 

The next life form she saw was the Cheshire Cat. He was his usual self, but she noted something was wrong. The smile he held wasn't as genuine; in fact, it was completely fake. His vibrant green eyes had lost their sparkle. 

"Chess!" Alice called. Said cat floated in the air beside her. 

"Alice. How are you?" 

"No, how are YOU?" 

The cat paused. "Honestly, not as good as I thought I'd be," he replied earnestly. Alice frowned. 

"Chess." She hugged him. The cat returned the hug. "I feel a little better now." 

The blonde offered a reassuring smile. "Do you know where the others are?" 

"I think you know where to find them Alice." He smiled sadly at her before disappearing. 

Alice felt a pang in her heart as she continued forward. What had happened to Wonderland while she'd gone? Had Iracebeth come back?

She began to pick up speed, running into the clearing where the tea party was. She stared in shock. 

It wasn't there.

How? Where it could have gone? Where was the table? 

She began to search around. "Oh, where are you?" she cried in irritation. 

"Hello sweetheart." 

The blonde looked up and turned round. She saw a boy with dark brown hair and matching eyes. She frowned slightly at him before turning back and continuing to look. 

"You won't find your friends there, you know. They've all gone." 

At this, she spun round, glaring at him. "What have you done with them?" she demanded, pressing a finger into his chest. He just smirked in response. 

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am?" 

"No. You're not worth my time," Alice replied calmly. She ignored his chuckle and kept looking, despite his saying that everyone she knew was gone.   

"Alice, isn't it?" The boy asked. Alice looked up and jumped, since he was now right in front of her. He chuckled again, cocking his head to the side. "You afraid?" 

"No. I told you, you're not worth my time." Alice bit her lip as she moved to the edge of the clearing, near the forest. She gasped as she found a familiar dormouse. "Mallymkun!" she exclaimed. The mouse slowly opened her eyes. "A-Alice? Is that you?" Said blonde nodded, putting her small friend on her shoulder. She heard a laugh and spun round, clenching her fists. "What's so funny?"

"That dormouse is looks dead," he said. "Wonder who else is." The boy smirked, wallowing in Alice's reaction. She stared at him. "Did you kill them?" 

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, ask me who I am." 

"Fine. Who are you?" 

"Me? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He watched the blonde's eyes widen. 

"Peter Pan? The fairytale?" 

"The Neverland Prince. And you must be the Wonderland Princess, am I right?"

Alice turned away. "I'm not a princess."

"Huh. Well I must say, you sure look like one. So pure, so...beautiful..."

She heard the last sentence being hissed in her ear and she turned to the side, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. "Where...are...they?" 

"Oh. They're in the Neverland castle, a distance away from here." Peter freed himself from Alice's clutches. The girl grimaced. 

"It's Wonderland. Why do you claim this to be Neverland anyway?" 

The smirk was back again. "Why do you think?" 

It took her some time before she realised what he'd done. "Oh God...no...no you didn't." 

"Oh, but I did." Peter began to advance on her. Alice started stepping backwards until her back hit a tree. "And now...you're mine too." 

Alice pushed him and ran in the opposite direction. She heard an evil laugh as Peter got up, cupping his hands over his mouth.  

"Run Alice, run! See if you can get to them in time!" he cackled. He smirked as he watched her. "Oh Alice, you beautiful thing. Your land's given into me now. And eventually, so will you."  


	2. Chapter 2

Alice had ran for about an hour now. She started to cry as she knelt on the floor. 

"I...I can't do this! I don't know what to do! I can't save Wonderland!" 

"Of course you can," Mally said, placing a small paw on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Now come on, stand up. I think you need help." 

 

Alice obliged, hearing Mally whistle, and immediately something big, white and furry bounded towards them. "Bandy!" the blonde exclaimed joyfully, wiping the tears from her eyes, smiling. "Well come on. Get on!" Mally said. Alice did so, attaching the Vorpal Sword and its scabbard that her companion had bought to her blue dress. She looked at the mouse on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks Mally." She turned back to the Bandersnatch. "To Marmoreal," she ordered. The beast grunted and the trio sped down the roads towards the White Queen's castle. 

 

After some time, Alice noticed that the Bandersnatch began to become suspicious of the surroundings. Nervously, she looked around. Was anyone in the forest on her left, secretly watching them? 

Before she could say anything, the blonde was knocked off the beast. She fell to the ground and got to her feet. She brandished the Vorpal Sword, observing her surroundings. She heard a laugh and turned round, seeing Peter leaning against a tree. "You're too pretty to be holding a sword. Why don't you give it to me, hmm?" 

"Leave her alone!" Mally retorted angrily.

"Aw, is the little mouse defending her friends?" he smirked. "Well, why don't you just hop along and go back to the forest, you little-" 

He was cut off with a sword to his throat. He backed up, hands in the air as he pretended to surrender. 

"Oh-ho-ho! Is our little Alice angry?" 

Said girl glared. "I'm not yours." She tried to grab Mally but Peter held the mouse away from her. 

"Give her back, you-" 

Suddenly, she fell. Peter raised an eyebrow and Alice realised she had fallen right on top of him. 

"Are you sure you don't want me?" the boy asked with a smirk.

"Very." She hastily scrambled off him. The boy chuckled. 

"If I let you go, all you have to do is give your little rodent friend up to me." 

Alice contemplated the deal before narrowing her eyes at him. "No." 

Peter suddenly changed. He bared his teeth at her. "So you want to play like that? Guess I'll have to FORCE you then." 

Alice's eyes widened. She looked to Mally. 'Go', the mouse mouthed. Alice did so, quickly getting onto the Bandersnatch and riding away. 

She felt her heart sink at the prospect of losing Mally, but she knew she had to get there in time. She encouraged her companion to ride faster, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought of Peter. She was honestly terrified of him. According to the Hatter, Time was her friend; maybe she could ask him for help? 

 

No, she couldn't stop now. She had to get to the castle...or else.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter peered from the trees. He continued to follow Alice, unseen and unheard. He saw the look on her face and chuckled darkly. "She's afraid," he smirked. Mally glared up at him, squirming as she tried to escape his iron grip around her small body. "Of course she is - anyone would be afraid of your ugly face!" 

Peter glared down at her. "Do you want me to throw you away?" He saw her shake her head hastily. "No? Good." His smirk returned as he kept watching her. He bit his lip softly as he saw the beast suddenly let out a yawn. He crept closer to the edge of the forest, watching the two. He heard her voice. "Alright Bandy, let's settle down. We'll carry n tomorrow." The two went to the edge of the forest. He saw Alice settle down on the ground. Her companion curled around her, almost in a protective stance. 

"Dammit," Peter muttered. He kept trying to think of ways to lure the beast away from Alice. Suddenly, he remembered his pipes. He whisked them out and began to play a low tune. He smirked as he watched the Bandersnatch slowly unfurl from around Alice's body, get up and wander off. He grinned widely as he made his way towards the sleeping girl, treading carefully. Suddenly, he heard a whistle right beside his ear. He assumed Mally was trying to call the beast back, but to no avail. With a triumphant smirk, he leant down and brushed a blonde strand of hair from her face. At this, Alice stirred. She opened her eyes and saw the last person she wanted to see. 

"Hello Alice," Peter chuckled. He caged her head in with his elbows, smirking as he watched her eyes widen. 

"No...get away!" She exclaimed. She tried to push him off her but he didn't budge. Cocky and full of confidence, he watched her struggle beneath him. Suddenly, he felt Mally bite down on his leg, hard. He yelled and jumped up, trying to get the mouse off him, but she kept biting everywhere. Finally, she bit his ear before jumping onto Alice's shoulder. The girl looked around. "Where's B-" 

"No time, let's go!" Mally exclaimed. Alice looked at Peter fearfully, seeing him growl. She turned and ran, not stopping for one second. She managed to get to the end of the road before suddenly tripping and falling. She screamed, trying to latch on to something, anything, but she slid down a hill and landed on some grass. Exhausted, she closed her eyes, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice woke up to some smoke being blown over her head. She groaned, sitting up. She had one hell of a headache. Slowly, Alice got to her feet. 

Looking around, she realised she was somewhere familiar - very familiar. Her gorgeous brown eyes lighted on the blue butterfly. "Absolem!" she exclaimed. "How did you escape?" 

"I didn't," the butterfly replied with a shrug. "I hid. Keep your voice down girl. He could hear you." 

"Oh. Well, could you give me directions to the Red Queen's castle?" Alice asked in a hushed tone. 

"I'm

 sure you can figure it out yourself," Absolem said boredly. 

 

 

"No, no! You're wise, I'm just...a stupid girl." Alice sat down again, staring into space. The butterfly's hard expression softened. He made his way down to the maiden, fluttering and landing on her shoulder.

 

 

"You know, when I was your age, I used a map."

 

 

"I don't have one with me," Alice said quietly. Absolem watched her for a moment before speaking again.

 

 

"Go straight down the road and turn right on the first bend. I'm sure you'll get there." He paused. "Wonderland has changed, Alice." 

 

 

"So I've heard," she muttered. Alice got up. "Thank you for your help Absolem." 

 

The butterfly nodded respectfully. "Goodbye Alice." 

 

With that, Alice took a deep breath. She finally got up the hill and looked at the road ahead. Slowly, she put one foot in front of another, and began to walk. 

 

_First bend. First bend. Got it._

 


End file.
